A Thousand Years Part 2
by narugirl2003
Summary: From the day they first met, Harry and Hermione knew they would be part of each other's lives forever. Here is Part 2 of their journey to married life…with…kids.


A Thousand Years Part 2

**Summary: From the day they first met, Harry and Hermione knew they would be part of each other's lives forever. Here is Part 2 of their journey to married life…with…kids.**

Author's Note: When I heard this song, I knew it was song fiction time again. I had to because this song is just too beautiful to pass up. Go listen to it if you didn't already. It's Christina Perri featuring Steve Kazee, A Thousand Years Part 2. Alright, enough blabbering, here it is.  
*****************************************************************************

A Thousand Years Part 2

It's a dark Christmas Eve night, and two children were sleeping in their beds eagerly waiting for Santa to leave them some presents under the tree while their mother gave them one last kiss good night. Harry was waiting impatiently by the door while a very pregnant Hermione struggled to stand up. He walked over to assist her then turned his gaze to his sleeping children in the beds.

"Look at them, Mione. Sound asleep like some angels."

Hermione smiled at her son who was a split image of his father, but had his mother's eyes. She then turned to her daughter who had a striking resemblance to her but with Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I don't think Timothy and Emily will like it if Santa didn't leave them anything in their stocking. So get to it Santa!" She demanded after spanking him on the buttocks.

Harry brought the stocking stuffers out first, and walked into the living room to begin stuffing each one. Hermione gazed at her husband, and began thinking back.

_The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath_

She knew from the very beginning that one day Harry would be in her life; as her husband, and the father of her children.

_Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home_

Hermione walked over to the tray of cookies, picked one up, and took a bite. She turned her gaze back to Harry.

_For my Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_

She began thinking of how this new baby would fit into their family.

_How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

What would happen if she couldn't love this child like she loves her other two children? How could she balance spending time with her son and daughter plus taking care of a newborn? How could she spend time with her husband while raising three children? Will Harry still love her even though she won't have time to be with him? Hermione knew in her heart that no matter what obstacle came in their way; Harry still loved her.

_But watching you stand alone  
All my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

She smiled at her husband, looked down at her swollen belly, and placed her hand on it. The baby softly kicked her hand to reassure her that it was still alive and well.

_One step closer_

Harry stopped stuffing the stockings then he went to the library to grab the bag for the tree.

Hermione asked a stupid question, "Do you need help?"

"You need rest. I got it," he replied as he'd drug the heavy bag into the living room.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Harry began placing the presents under the tree, but he couldn't help notice how beautiful Hermione was sitting on the couch lit by the light of their Christmas tree in her red silk long sleeved nightgown.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

He realized the time for this baby to arrive was getting close, and he knew that Hermione was scared about not loving him, or the children like she always had when the baby arrives. He knew he must strong for her, himself, and the children because ready or not; the time will come faster than anyone will know it.

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath every hour has come to this_

After he finished placing the last present under the tree, Harry walked up to the table grabbed the glass of milk plus a cookie, and sat down next to his wife wrapping his arm around her.

_One step closer_

"You know what? I think you beat your record last year," Hermione grumbled with a mouthful of cookie.

Harry chuckled then kissed his wife on the forehead.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hermione was silent for a while. Harry decided that now was the time to let Hermione know how he felt about the situation at hand, but Hermione beat him to the punch, as the saying goes.

"Harry, I'm scared."

"I know you are. It'll be alright. Trust me."

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"But, what if I don't love the children the same as I do this baby? What if I don't pay any attention to them anymore? What if you and I grow further apart?"

Harry took her face in his hands, and gave her the answer she was waiting for, "You won't. You will love us the same as you always did. Our love is never ending. Our love has withstood the test of time, and we're still here; together with twins and a little girl on the way. Hermione, there is nothing that you can't do; because I'll never leave your side."

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hermione smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks, said, "I love you, Harry James Potter. And I always will."

Harry wiped the tears away with his thumb, and loving stated, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger Potter. And I will never stop until the universe ceases to exist."

Hermione closed the gap between them, and gave him a deep passionate kiss to his eagerly waiting lips.

_One step closer_

The baby kicked Hermione causing her to break the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned beginning to think it could be time.

Hermione reassured him, "The baby kicked because she wanted some love from daddy."

"Well, I'm sorry," Harry bent down then began talking to Hermione's swollen belly, "Hello little one. Daddy is so sorry that he isn't paying attention to you, but mommy would be very angry with daddy if he didn't."

Hermione began giggling trying to hold her volume down so she wouldn't wake up the sleepy heads.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

After talking to his unborn daughter and kissing her good night, Harry returned back to his wife who was ever so happy.

"What are you thinking?"

Hermione answered confidently, "I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be married to you, Harry. I'm proud to call you my husband and the father of my children, because you have a heart of gold. Thank you so much for making my life wonderful."

"No, Mione, thank you for making my life an adventure that I would never take with anyone else but you."

Their lips met for a tender kiss.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Harry broke the kiss, stood up, and held out his hand. Hermione grabbed it, and Harry assisted in helping her up. They walked to their bedroom with their arms wrapped around each other to get a good night sleep before the twins wake them up to see their presents from Santa.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Get up! Santa passed!"


End file.
